


First Choice

by somnaces



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Biting, Eating You Out, Emotional, Emotional Sex, F/M, Intimacy, Licking, Not Beta Read, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Touching, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a lot of intimate moments, sorry im an emotional person, this a really soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnaces/pseuds/somnaces
Summary: A totally not self-indulgent fic. You and Sephy get steamy but like, it´s very soft. Not kidding, theres a lot of intimate, tender moments. Yes i´m a very emotional person. How did you guess?Not set in specific time/setting.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII) & Reader, Sephiroth/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	First Choice

> dangerous  
>  adjective  
>  able or likely to cause harm or injury.

This man is a monster. A menace to all of mankind and a threatening entity all by himself. A ravaging beast with a never-ending inner conflict influencing the world around him. Is this really the monstrosity you want to tame? Is it really the man you want to devote yourself to. Is it really the man you love? There is no time for these questions. And as his veiny, rough hands start to make their way towards your neck, dragging you closer towards him you realize: there is no need for them either. The closeness is a tender moment, broken elegantly by a passionate kiss, enticing the both of you. A small gasp escaped your mouth at the moment of seperation, your head flooded with thoughts, good and bad, but all of them disappear when he starts to use his hands to undress your top slowly, as you let it happen. There is no need to feel embarassed: this is what you wished for, and always will. For eternity and beyond.

"Sephiroth-" His names resoantes out of your mouth as he threw you gently but dominantly onto the bed you were sitting on just now. He leans towards you, pinning both of your hands behind your head by gripping them at the ankles. Just one hand of his has this power over you, yet you would never even think of attempting to struggle while his silver bangs fall over to the side. It´s adorable. Your sight wanders from his locks over to the exposed chest looming above yours. Every inch of his was perfectly chiseled, a gift for no one but you. While your thoughts stroll around, you couldnt help but notice a growing erection, hatched by the tension of exchanging kisses, touches and deep stares. You hear a faint chuckle. "Dont pretend like i´m the only one", Sephiroth said, letting go of the grip around your ankles, allowing himself to start exploring your body. He touches every surface exposed to him whilst burying his face in your neck, sinking his teeth into your flesh; biting you passionatley. Naturally, your hand reaches for the back of his head, grabbing his hair to stabilize your grip on pulling him even closer towards you. Not that he wanted to escape in the first place, now that he has got a hold on your breasts with both of his hand. Fondling them forcefully yet with care entices you. His bites have started to make their way down towards your collarbone while stabilizing himself by grabbing your hips, forcing you to let the grip on Sephiroths head disappear. Passionate licks are making their way through your decoltee allowing you to do nothing but throw your head back lightly and gasp for the passion that fills the air. Hands and Tongue are both working on your breasts, licking and pinching your nipples, kneading the mass. All of a sudden, you felt a warmth approach your core.

Straightening up from the position leaned on you, Sephiroth used both of his hands to pull away your pants promptly, all while a smile decorated his lips. The same lips reaching for yours. A sloppy kiss got initiated. There was no way to concentrate on that while a finger or two were pressing down on your panties. "Already this wet huh", with a joking tone. Amused you replied "don´t be so cocky", but it´s no use to deny how right he was. Now having removed your panties, the attention was given to a much needed place. He chuckles.

Not one, but two of his fingers made their way easily into your core. Wiggling aroud and hitting the walls inside you. Already overwhelmed with the entire situation, Sephiroth pulls his hair back after spreading his fingers inside you. He removes his fingers, leans down and-after purposefully showing you a teasing smirk- promptly directs his face right to your vulva. A tongue trailing over your lips lets you inhale all the air that could possibly be stored in your lungs and tense your legs. The entirety of his mouth made divine work by passionatley eating you out. Steading his grip by your hips again, Sephiroth inserts his tongue into your vagina after playfully flicking it around your clit. It´s insane. Aware of the satisfaction he´s managed to give you, he lets out a contented moan. The vibrations escaping his jaw hall through your insides, making you tense up every muscle in your body. By the time he sucks up your fluids and removes himself from you, you´re already gripping the bedsheets and panting heavily. Sephiroth licks his lips as if he had just finished a delicious meal, all with a triumphant smile, then continued to suck on the fingers he inserted into you. The other hand of his grabbed your chin to fixate an eye-contact. This man was staring at you with his beautiful cat-eyes, sitting up while casually sucking the remaining bodily liquids of yours off of his fingers, finishing it off with a popping sound. "Mmm well wasn´t that enjoyable", as if he had no idea how much he just wrecked your head. You´re laying here panting and completley dominated, mentally and physically. What a bastard.

"Dont-" desperately trying to form words through your panting, you let out a sentence: "Don´t you wanna get something out of this too?" What a risky question to answer. It´s as if you´ve just awakened something in him. He suddenly, forcefully drags you into another kiss, distracting you from the fact he was unbuckling his pants right now. Releasing the kiss, leaving behind a trail of saliva, both of you spent a moment to appreciate the presence in each others gaze. Eyes that have been hurt so many times. Eyes that have hurt so many times. Eyes of someone whose heart has been shred to pieces, eyes of someone who has shred hearts to pieces. Eyes of a monstrosity- no. Eyes of a man who loves his one. Sephiroths eyes that show, that he genuienley cares about you. That he actually loves you. That you´re a first choice. That you are HIS first choice, now and forever. No one else but you.

The man broke up the cherished moment and sat up on his knees. Even you are now sitting up a little, steading yourself on your forearms. Swiftly removing his pants, you watched him do so. And even when removing his bottoms, you continued to gawk at the perfect body. "Hey!" a little shudder overcame you, hearing his asserting, strong voice. The tension was broken up by yet another cocky smile: "It`s rude to stare". As if you could do anything against the arousal brought by Sephiroth proudly holding his dick in his hands. Looking to the side shyly, you responded just with a small chuckle: "you´re so stupid", but your gaze was brought back to his magnificent face shortly after. You were starving. So naturally, your hands reach out towards his cheeks, to still your hunger. Like hearing your call, he placed his face right where you wanted it to. Inattentiveness caused you to be absoloutley surprised when you felt how Sephiroth guided his hand to let his dick stroke the surface of your core, getting soaked in fluids once again. A gasp escaped your mouth.

With little hesitation, Sephiroth inserted his cock into you. The feeling was too extreme for you to concentrate on caressing his face. A slow but steady rythm started to form all by itself. The attempt to moan quietly to show a little decency completely fell apart the moment Sephiroth pinned your forearms down and started to enhance his thrusts. Even if it might hurt a little, you screamed out with pleasure. It´s indescribable. Even he let out a moan, now that he feels your walls pulsating around his cock inside you. His hair fell to the side again, the bed creaked and you were barely getting air in and out. But there´s no need to focus on that. Your attention belongs to the intimacy between you. Your attention belongs to Sephiroth, whose hands grabs you from behind and makes you almost completely y sit up on him. It makes you squeak realizing and feeling how deep this man is penetrating you. Hitting every sensitive spot you couldn´t even think of existing. You even make a sloppy attempt to lower your hips further, you want to take more of him, even more. Panting and moaning, you grip the back of Sephiroths head after exploring every muscle on his back. The air was filled with sweat, yet it wasn´t filthy. 

The attempt to form words failed horribly: "I´m so- clo-", but he already knew what you were gonna say. He tightened the grip around you, ensuring the feeling of closeness. Every positive thought rushed through your head and, paired with the physical stimulation of Sephiroths cock thrusting deep inside you, made you cry out in ecstasy. One by one, every muscle tensed up. He surely didn´t miss out on that. Feeling your vagina go crazy at the moment of orgasm, pulsating around his throbbing cock inside, made him moan out loud almost simultaneously to your cry. Aided by a few very heavy, deep thrusts inside you, Sephiroth released himself inside you. You feel yourself getting filled up by his semen, enhancing your euphoria. The moment was now nothing more than a compilation of loud panting and embracing the presence of each other. Feeling him get softer again, he didnt pull out yet, prolonging the intimacy of you sitting on top of him, bound together by a close hug. Sephiroth lowered his chin onto your shoulder. "I- I love you". And all of a sudden, a tear or two ran down your cheeks. Pure happiness. A moment of genuine euphoria. The love of your life in your arms. You would always be his first choice. Now and forever.


End file.
